


If you're leaving will you take me with you?

by wibblingrivalry



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblingrivalry/pseuds/wibblingrivalry
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names and characters are used in a fictitious manner.





	If you're leaving will you take me with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names and characters are used in a fictitious manner.

‘Noel, are you awake?’  
‘Well, certainly I am now, what happens kid?’  
‘you know, I’ve been thinking and I want to become someone, know whah a mean? Maybe i become an actor or a model or summit.’  
‘You? Our Liam? A model? Fuck off man! You got to be taking the piss! For this are you waking me up?’  
‘No...Yeah, I really mean it. All the girls are fookin mad fer me. My bird says I’m very good-looking. Don’t you think I’m pretty?’  
‘Well... I don’t know man, I’m not into lads, you know? I’ve never thought of that.’ I am lying of course. I think he’s very good-looking indeed but I would never let him know that. The fact that I find him highly attractive disturbs the hell out of me.  
‘D-Don't ye think I can become a model?’  
‘W-Well, I didn’t say that, kid, but... that kind of people are twats, they’re thinking bout beauty and fashion and stuff all the time, they are fookin shallow and superficial as fuck, they look all the same. Lads like us, we don’t belong to that world. We belong here. To the real world. Nowhere else. You are better than tha'.’  
‘Yeah.. I know.. right but.. dunno, just saying.. would it be nice innit? Just being someone, that people wanted to be me instead of me wanting to be them.’  
‘People want to be you already, you get all the girls all the time! All the attention and all! You’re just.. man, sometimes I wish I were like that, that I were.. you.’ Liam can’t help but smile a little before he goes sadder once again.  
‘F-Fook off la'! I know what you mean, but.. it’s not that! I mean, you’re always there with yer guitar and you’re fucking mega! You can be a guitarist or a songwriter or whatever! But me? What I’m supposed to do? I'm not smart, I can’t play guitar, I’m useless! My only chance is to become a men prostitute and to suck men's d...’  
'Don’t say that Liam, you’re gonna become someone! And you’re not going to sell your body for a leaving. You just haven’t figure out what yet. But dont you worry, theres still time, youre 15, you are not supposed to know yet.’  
'I know you’re gonna leave.’  
‘The fuck are ye talking about?’  
‘That you’re gonna leave as soon as you can. Join a band or summit.. and leave me here by my one.’  
'I'm not leaving you, not yet.’  
'But you will. I know you will. Everybody leaves if they get the change, and you will have yours.’   
‘Liam.. why are you talking about this? I don’t know the fuck is going to happen tomorrow! I might just drop dead or summit. You cannot think about that now, tomorrow never knows, right? Alright then! Stop that shit now and go to sleep.’  
‘I can’t sleep.’  
‘What do you want then, huh? D'you want me to read you a book or summit?’  
'Get to fuck man!’  
‘Alright, I’m sorry.’  
‘Just tell me everything will be alrite.’  
'Everythin will be just fine, Liam, I promise, I won’t leave you, even if I join a band or whatever, I won’t, I promise you I won’t ever leave you. Now sshut the fuck up and go to sleep or I fucking sock you!’   
'Thanks Noel, nite.’

I turn my back on him and pretend I’m sleeping cause I don’t want him to start talking again. Of course I know I will be leaving as soon as I can. I can stand it here much longer. I know it won’t be long. But i don’t want to leave the kid on his own, i know he needs me though he pretends he doesn’t, i know he does. I do need him as well. I have never left him, I’ve been by his side all his life and we have went through loads of shit together. I fell as if i had the burden to protect him all his life, as if this was my duty or summit. I can’t imagine life without my brother. But I can’t stay here. There’s nothing here to do. I need to make something of my own. I need to leave him. I can’t depend upon him, i cant take care of him any longer, he’s not a kid anymore. I try to convince myself that this is alright, this is mean to be this way. But at the same time i cant imagine me leaving him. I just fucking can’t. He’s the only person keeping me here so I know that when the time comes I won’t say goodbye to him. I know it will hurt, but there’s no other way.


End file.
